Miyuki Itsumi
Miyuki Itsumi is a systems programmer in Vector Industries Second R&D Division, involved in the KOS-MOS project under Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki. Like Shion, Miyuki was in First Division, but during Episode I, Miyuki transfers to Second Division. As her hobby and her profession was weapons development, she didn't hesitate to transfer to Second Division later. The reason for this was simply to be near enough to watch Vector Industries' latest weapon, the "Rhine Maiden" in action, and in order to develop weapons full time. It could be that while her interest was always there, she carried on as she was for the experience, so she wouldn't be rejected. Her life has been supported by her extraordinary activity and ability to 'lock in' on her interests, always including fun and excitement, in her quest to make her dreams come true. However, she has her limits, and the stress from that quest can cause unhealthy feelings like sudden mood changes. Personality Miyuki almost always has a peppy, joyful and fun-loving attitude. Although she is very intelligent, she has a tendency to mess things up, which makes others view her as unreliable. She is also quite clumsy and imaginative, and always appears to be "not quite all there". She somehow manages to be more ditzy and airheaded than Shion is. She is also somewhat perverted, once calling Shion "sexy" and suggesting Shion and her co-worker are going to have some "quality time" when she finds them in a hotel room. Miyuki is an avid "mechanical otaku". She is always throwing together new inventions and constantly badgers her fellow R&D colleagues to be her test subjects. Shion's M.W.S. Mk. I and Mk. II are both products of her engineering genius. While she is very good friends with Miyuki, Shion is often driven insane by her constant expense authorization requests so she can build new experimental products under the pretence of the K-PX Project. Miyuki has made quite the hobby out of sending off patent applications to the Galaxy Federation Patent Office, though it's not known how many of her inventions actually have authorized patents. Joining Vector Second R&D Division was the realization of her longtime wish. Currently, she's immersed in new weapons development. She seems to be rather wrapped up in herself and her work though because she seems capable of completely forgetting about other people, like Allen Ridgeley. Miyuki is also somewhat involved in a relationship with Togashi Yukihira, a fellow Vector employee. According to Enneagram personality analysis, Miyuki exhibits a Type 7 personality type with Shion (excellent ability / impulsive / extremist / cheerful). Miyuki displayed extremely healthy Type 7 characteristics. Filled with joy, wildly enthusiastic, active, productive, holding an interest in many things, and displayed multiple talents that she performed skillfully in. In various circumstances, she has embraced interests excitably, not hesitating at all to shift her attention to them. Therefore in such cases, each fresh target of her interest is approached one after another, preventing her from becoming bored. As for the personality type as a whole, every Type 7 tends to be exceptionally talented. On the one hand, many with this personality are seen to be rather childish. All of them tend not to be very precocious. They also had knowledge of many things to entertain them, and since they look forward to many more experiences, Type 7s do not put much meaning on excelling for profit and recognition. ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' Miyuki keeps in contact with Shion via e-mail. She sends text messages about her Vector developments, and also tries to persuade Shion into her apple diet which she claims really works and that she lost 3 kilograms on it. After the Woglinde is destroyed by the Gnosis, Miyuki puts in a transfer to the Second Division and is accepted. Her former supervisor Shion, who was separated from her team as a result of the incident, didn't learn about it until much later. Miyuki came riding to Shion and her companions' rescue when the Gnosis mounted an assault on the Kukai Foundation when they were drawn to Second Miltia by Albedo Piazzolla and the Song of Nephilim. After Vector's new anti-Gnosis super weapon, the Rhine Maiden had cleared out most of the Gnosis from the surrounding area Miyuki supplied Shion and KOS-MOS with a Phase Transfer or P.T. cartridge which KOS-MOS could integrate into her present armament and use to reveal whatever was drawing the Gnosis to Second Miltia. It is not stated which of the four Vector vessels (the Woglinde II, the Wellgunde, the Floβhilde or Vector's headquarters the Dämmerung) Miyuki was onboard at the time of the incident. Shion asks her where she's contacting them from, but Miyuki doesn't answer the question and elects to boast about the Rhine Maiden instead. ''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' Miyuki's role is negligible at the very best; she only appears to have a simple conversation with Shion which Shion doesn't even listen to, then appears at the end of the game to welcome her and Allen home on the Dämmerung after they finish their ordeal at Old Miltia. ''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' Miyuki's role is greatly expanded. She becomes an undercover Scientia double agent. She still refers to Shion as "chief" in spite of the fact that she no longer works for her, much to Shion's annoyance. Shion lashes out at Miyuki quite a bit for her failings. Miyuki is a temporary playable character and uses Shion's old M.W.S (Mk. I) to fight. In gameplay, she deals slightly less damage than Shion does, uses some of Shion's tech attacks from Episode I (such as Lightning Blast), and has lightning-based attack Ethers as well as some healing Ethers. Miyuki assists Shion and Canaan in infiltrating the U.M.N., and later guides the party around the facility. At the end of the game, she appears on the Dämmerung and rescues Shion and the others. Upon seeing her, Shion starts to get teary-eyed and says, "Honestly... That girl!" In the end, Miyuki remains working with Scientia. Quotes *''"Woo hoo! Pretty cool, huh? Did you see the Rhine Maiden? I am soooo glad I requested that transfer to Second Division! If I didn’t, I never would’ve seen this beauty in action."'' *''"Are you all right, Shion? Whoa, you look pretty sexy!"'' *''"Oh, Shion, stop trying to scare me."'' *''"I bet you're happy, Allen, since you're all alone in a hotel room with Shion. Are you planning to enjoy some "quality time" with her after this? Hehehe, I hit the nail on the head, huh? Ooo, a little nervous stutter? Men are such animals!"'' *''"What's up? Hey! You guys already started! You could have invited me, you know!"'' Trivia *Oddly enough, Miyuki is completely absent from Xenosaga: The Animation. Gallery MiyukiEp2.png|Miyuki in Episode II. 072MiyukiItsumi.png|Scientia (Battle/Field). 073MiyukiItsumi2.png|Vector (Field). C3miyuki00npc.png|Vector (Field Model NPC). ShionIsland.png|Shion Uzuki webcamming with Miyuki. Wave.gif|Miyuki waving goodbye to Shion and Allen. Alby8.png|Miyuki waving goodbye to Shion and Allen. MiyukiWin2.gif|Miyuki wins a battle. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Scientists Category:Vector employees